


Substitution

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester expects to be cast aside after Connor and Abby's return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Substitution

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Substitution  
> Pairing: Becker/Lester  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Lester expects to be cast aside after Connor and Abby's return.  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

James is making dinner when the buzzer goes. He lets Becker in and prepares for the conversation he'd been hoping to avoid. A minute later there's a knock on the door and of course Becker looks as gorgeous as ever.

"Come in."

"You left without me. I thought we had plans. Is everything okay?"

"Yes. I mean it's great to have Connor and Abby back safely. I'm sure you're happy. I left because it was easier. I understand, nobody keeps playing their substitute when star players are available."

Becker takes a step towards him but he steps back.

"James. I love you. Did you really think I was just using you?"

James nods. "Not in a callous way. You needed someone and I enjoyed being with you but I know how much you missed them both."

Becker looks surprised which makes him hope he's hearing the truth.

"It's not ideal and yes there were some nights when I cried over losing them but then I fell for you. I'll always care for them but I explained that I've been seeing someone. I'm thrilled that Connor and Abby are safe but I want to be with you."

James goes to check on the food. He wants to believe Becker but the whole time they've been together he's thought of himself as second choice. Becker follows him and asks if he can at least stay for dinner.

"I'd like that. I suppose I could share my lasagne."

"You helped me so much, pretty much kept me going. I can't imagine this suddenly being over. Even if you don't believe me, James, I'm not going to go back to them. They have each other and as a trio we were new when they disappeared but I see how they look at each other now. They're happy together and I'm happy with you. I've been with you longer than I was with them. What we have matters."

James nods. "Okay. I guess I just... Look, discussing my feelings is not high on the list of things I like to do but your feelings for me are more than requited."

"Is that your way of saying you love me?"

"That's the inference, yes."

Becker kisses him till the smoke alarm disturbs them.


End file.
